Lost and Found
by Raikimluva22
Summary: Rex cures another EVO-but this one knows his name. They bring her back to headquarters and find out some...shocking news. How is she connected to Rex and his family? Will there possibly be a chance to finding them after all? Holix NoahxOC and some Circex!
1. Cure, Kill, or Contain

**_A/N:_** Heyyy guys. Yeah I'm totally new to writing Generator Rex stories, but I'm in love with the show (can't wait until the second season! Yay! :D Lol.) and have had this idea for a while.

I know a lot of people have been posting sister fics about Rex and an OC, but I've had this idea almost since the show started, so lol. I've just been too lazy/ sort of busy (and I've had icky writers block) to write any of it up, so. Lol.

Sorry if I've missed something in editing...lol...I've tried my best! It's like around 10:55 PM right now...I'm exhausted...and I have to wake up at like 6:00 AGAIN tomorrow morning for school. So yeah. I might be a little sleepy lol.

Note: I began and finished this whole chapter today! :D Hehehe. Which is kind of a rare thing of/from me lol.

I hope you all like it. :] The more reviews I get, the more tempted I'll be to whip up a chapter and post it!

Please enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Generator Rex. All rights go to Man of Action and who ever the hell else owns it lol. Point is-I don't! The only things I own is my future OC(s) and this idea. I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Cure, Contain, or Kill"**

"Rex, watch it!" Called a green suited man. He pulled out his katana's and ran.

It was the usual day; when you work for providence.

Six, Rex, and Bobo were out on another field mission.

Situation: Level 2 EVO.

Rex scoffed as he dodged something, a rather large object, that had been thrown at him.

"Easy for you to say!"

The EVO they were fighting was a giant, wolf-like creature. It had black fur, dark as the night sky. It's eyes were also a similar hue.

It's six legs carried it as it ran, and it's five tails began lining up at the neck, and continued down it's back.

Bobo grumbled next to Rex.

"That tail thing creeps me out." The chimp said in his gruff voice. The three turned to look at all the tails swaying ominously in different directions. Rex shuddered slightly.

"Can't argue on that one, buddy." Ever since he had first laid eyes on the mutated beast, Six could tell this one was different; the way it moved, the way it's almost camouflaged eyes seemed to watch it's attackers. It's almost like it partly knew what was going on.

That's why it had to be stopped.

"Cure, contain, or kill, Rex!" Six finally spoke up, dodging the EVO's snapping, and almost radiating, white-toothed jaws.

Rex nodded and transformed his once human arms into the slam cannon. He whistled for the EVO's attention.

"Come here, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy!" the beast growled and it's onyx fur began to rise. "Aww, don't be like that!" after charging the back of the cannon in to the ground, he shot slabs of concrete at the creature's face. At least two hit it square on. One had misfired into it's back two legs; but it worked in Rex's favor.

The wolf-like EVO wailed and dropped to the ground. It's head swayed as Rex casually stepped forward, adjusting his gloves.

"Hope, for your sake, you're a curable, dude." The teenager placed his hand on the EVO's muzzle and worked his magic. Instantly, it changed back into a skinny, teenaged girl. Out of nowhere, Rex heard Six's voice next to him.

"Mission accomplished. Bring us back to base." A second later the grown man removed his finger from his earpiece and looked at Rex. "They'll be here in five minutes." Bobo cheered but then ran off when his nostrils got the sudden smell of street cart hotdogs.

"Bring me back one, too! No onions!" Rex called after his primate friend. His brown-red eyes glanced back down to the female body at his feet. She was passed out, but her breathing looked normal.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's just slightly hard for me to believe that _she_ could've turned into _that_ and ended up doing all of _this_!" they both looked around at the miles of destroyed city blocks. Six was now looking at the body, also.

"Not for me." A sudden gust of wind caught Rex by surprise and had him squinting up at the descending shape above them.

Once it landed, Providence agents began filing out and heading for the girls (for EVO's) body. She winced as she was being pulled from the ground. Rex and Six had they're eyes set on their former target. A painful groan escaped her lips; the girls eyes opened to slits, but enough was shown for Rex to notice that hers were the exact same color as his.

"R…Rex…?"

**Back at Providence Head Quarters**

He paced back and forth outside of the medical hall door. It had been an hour or two since him, Bobo, and Agent Six got back to head quarters. Again and again, the same thing played in his mind:

**_-flashback-_**

_"R…Rex…?" the girl managed to mumble before passing out again. Rex stood motionless for a moment._

_Did she just say his name?_

_But how could she possible know what his name was? Well, Six HAD called it out during the fight, but this seemed to be under different circumstances. Rex looked to his so-called, "nanny" for some sort of…sentence, but he seemed to be just as struck as he was. The agent cleared his throat._

_"Do you know her?" Six asked. Rex turned back to her. He didn't know her. At least…he didn't think he did. Maybe he knew her before his most recent blank-out._

_'Don't get your hopes up, Rex.' He thought softly to himself. 'It may just be a big misunderstanding or something. Or maybe…'_

_"Maybe even a trap.." he said aloud. Six raised an eyebrow. But he had started thinking along the same lines. He glared at the other Providence members through his sunglasses._

_"Bring her aboard. Now." following their orders, they did just that. Rex, Six, and Bobo followed behind._

**_-end flashback-_**

"Rex?" Holiday had walked in with her trusty clip board in her hand. Her face was unreadable; except for the slight sign of concern.

"Yeah?" she motioned for him to follow her. They walked side by side as they passed through multiple doors and finally came to a wide room with a hospital bed off to the side. Rex walked over to it and sighed at the girl in the bed. His head didn't turn as he spoke.

"So, know anything about her yet?" Dr. Holiday frowned.

"Only that she was homeless and, I've been told, family-less when her nanites began to act up." She shook her head. "I've been trying to get a blood sample, but…" the doctor walked to the side of the bed opposite of Rex and attempted to put a needle in the new patient's arm. Rex's eyebrows raised as the tip of the needle made contact with the skin, but didn't go any further.

"Woah..." he breathed.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it! It has the feel, bounce, and look of normal skin, but the second I even attempt to get a sample, it's suddenly impermeable." There was a second's silence.

"Did Six tell you what happened?" Holiday looked up.

"Yes." Rex looked down cast at the girl. For once, he got a good look at her features. He remembered from before her eye color-extremely similar to his own. Her hair color was almost the same as his, too, but it had more of a brown gleam to it. Her hair was cut into almost a bob style. It was shorter in the back and gradually got longer while moving towards the front. Her hair also had been parted to the side as to make her direct bangs sweep over her forehead, as the sides and ends fell along the sides of her face; framing it nicely.

Rex didn't notice Holiday's sudden expression; the one she usually got when she may have just figured something out.

"Talk." Her out-of-nowhere order had a strong enough effect to bring Rex out of his thoughts and look up at her; confusion plastered on his face.

"What..?"

"Talk! Say something. Talk to me about a dream or…whatever!" Rex laughed nervously.

"Oook." His shoulders shrugged. "Well, I had a pretty weird dream last night. There was this parrot…" as the boy talked, Holiday reached for the needle and forcefully brought it down into her new patients arm. Rex stopped mid-sentence; shocked by Holiday's drastic action…but glad to see the needle make it through the skin.

"Keep talking." Rex nodded slowly and continued his story. Once the doctor had took enough blood she steadily pulled out the needle from the girls arm and began to write something down on her clipboard.

"Apparently, your voice calms her down, Rex." She made her way towards the door. "I don't know-_what_ is going on right now; but I promise you I'll find out." After the door closed behind her Rex stole one last glace at the person in the bed.

'_Who are you…?'_

_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Aaaand that is IT for chapter 1! Lol. I really do hope youg uys likes it, or are at least the least bit excited to read the next/future chapter(s).

Yay...bedtime...lol...

Please do review! I love them! Constructive crtiticism IS allowed-but don't be rude about it, please. But I do appreciate some pointers on how to improve my writing skills.

Please and thank you!

_**-RKL22**_

_**:]**_


	2. Awake

**_A/N:_** Hallo guys. :]

Guess what? Fanfiction can suck my dick!

I was trying to type all this up in an already uploaded document and it just exited out! Now I have to start all over. -swears uncontrollably- FML.

Anyways...thanks to everyone who added this story to their story alert, added me to their Author alert, and reviewed. :]

_**Reviewers:**_

**thecrazycatlady**

**TiGeRlllY99**

**anarrislasher101**

Thanks guys a ton! I would put up my replies up here but last time the thing exited out on me so now this is all I have time for. :[

Sorry if this chapter seems either shorter or just plain weird...my head has been somewhere else today.

ENJOY! :]

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Generator Rex. All rights go to Man of Action and who ever the hell else owns it lol. Point is-I don't! The only things I own is my future OC(s) and this idea. I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

**"Awake"**

After that little fiasco, Rex had headed back to his room and eventually fell asleep. Although he didn't sleep for long; he woke up around 3.

He let out a sigh as he stared a hole through his ceiling.

"Why can't I sleep?" Grumbling, his head fell to its side. Bobo was snoring as loud as a chainsaw. Rex chuckled. "At least someone's getting some Z's." trying to pass the time, the boy's tanned hand reached for his headphones.

xxx

**Petting Zoo**

A mix of greens, browns, and blotches of reds blurred past. The screaming wind whipped around his ears. At this point, Rex was extremely glad he had put on his goggles; for at the speed he was going his eyes could've popped out of his head.

_'I usually don't go this fast,'_ the somewhat frantic, but angry, thought lingered on in Rex's head. But he just kept going until he had made his last couple rounds. His body slowly transformed back to its usual self and the teen's feet skidded to a stop.

"Six, I'm done with my laps." Rex panted into his earpiece.

"Alright. Come to the medical wing." Six's reply almost sounded nice. Almost.

"Is she awake?" and annoyed sigh came from the other end.

"Just get over here."

xxx

**Medical Wing**

Within 10 minutes Rex was on his way into the room Holiday had taken him into before. Six and her were the only other people there; besides the actual resident and a random nurse setting up a drip.

"What's up?" Rex asked as he casually made his way beside the bed.

Six's face remained stoic. As for Holiday's? Hers was almost the same but slightly softer.

"I checked for anything unusual in the blood sample you so kindly helped me recover," she smiled as did Rex. "And there are no signs of any illness` or unusual nanite activity. As far as my research goes, she's perfectly healthy." the teenager nodded at everything the doctor had told him; but he was beginning to think that they had called him down here for another reason.

"Rex," Six's voice sliced through his thoughts. "By what we both heard the other day, it appears that she may know you; unless it's a trap thought up by who we could probably only believe to be Van Kleiss." The agent took a step forward. "Do you think you may know her at all? Even the smallest spark cross your memory?"

_'And there you have it.'_ Rex thought smugly. His eyes were locked on the Jane Doe`s face for a long time.

"I...don't think so...but..." Holilday and Six glanced at each toher. "There's just something about her I feel is familiar...but it might all just be in my head. Right?" he looked to Holiday for an answer but all he saw was her mouth twisted downward.

"I'm afraid there's no way to know for sure until she wakes up, Rex. Then we'll start to ask her some questions." He nodded, anxious as ever to get some answers.

xxx

**Later that day-Providence basketball court**

"Creepy, dude." Blonde locks swayed as Noah shook his head. "Then she just passed out?"

"Like a light." Rex added. As usual, Noah's daily visit brought them to the court. Since Rex wasn't in the mood for an actual game, they were playing 'Horse' instead; the whole time Rex explaining to Noah why he was a little down in the dumps. He passed his friend the ball. "Holiday said that we'll start asking her questions when she wakes up. Which hopefully will be soon `cause I don't know how much longer I can wait!" Rex took a quick second to aim, the with a flick of his wrist the ball shot across the court and into the basket.

Noah smirked.

"Guess all that anxiety is helping you out big time. For once you beat me!" he grabbed the round, colored object and began to dribble it. "Don't worry, man." Noah stopped dribbling and put a comforting hand on Rex's slumping shoulder. "I'm sure she'll wake up soon enough." All Rex could do was sigh.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's a trap?" Noah asked after an awkward silence. His friend shrugged.

"I don't know. Six seems to believe it to be. I don't know what the Doc thinks about all of this."

"But what do _you_ think of all of this?" Noah threw Rex the ball. He stared at it as he talked.

"Part of me thinks that it might be another one of Van Kleiss' whacked up plans...but the other part of me feels like it's not." Rex shot at the basket; missing by a mile. He inwardly groaned. "I'm not sure why, but I feel like there's something about her-"

"Rex!" Dr. Holiday's voice rang in his ear. Noah cocked an eyebrow, signaling that he had heard it also. Rex agitatedly put a finger to his ear.

"What is it, Doc?" His stomach had begun to churn with butterflies at her next words,

"She's awake. You might want to come down here. I already called for Six."

"I'm on my way." He motioned for Noah to follow him as he bolted for the door.

"I'm guessing she's awake?" the blonde called from behind him. But Rex didn't answer. His head was already swimming with questions he was dying to ask.

xxx

**Back at Medical Wing**

The doors flew open as Rex hurriedly entered-followed by Noah.

Rex didn't know why he was acting this way. It's like some strange feeling began taking over.

_'I'm just wondering if maybe...maybe she can help me remember who I used to be. If she knew me well enough that is. And if this wasn't all Van Kleiss` idea.'_ Rex set his mouth in a straight line; but his eyes said it all. _'Maybe she could help me find my brother...'_

Dr. Holiday was the first to look at him. Agent Six sat in a chair in the corner-Bobo sitting, surprisingly, next to him-while a couple nurses surrounded the bed, checking up on their patient`s vital signs. She was out of Rex's view due to a nurse standing in front of her.

Rex couldn't find exactly the right words to say so he just stayed silent.

"Hello, Noah." Holiday gave him a smiled and he returned it.

"Hey, Doctor Holiday." She turned back to Rex.

"Ready?" she asked. He took a quick breath of air but nodded his head. They began walking over to the table.

"Seriously, it`s not like I'm some weird sci-fi experiment!" He heard a new voice say. "You can take all your creepy wires back. I'm fine, really." Rex took a wild guess as to whose it was.

"Sorry, sweetie. Gotta make sure your vitals are stable."An older nurse said.

_'This is it.'_ The nurses started to clear out. Holiday and Rex were almost bedside when the girl was fully viewable. Her arms were crossed and her lips were pouting slightly. Obviously she was still upset with all the nurses having to hook her up to, possibly, every machine they had. She turned her head towards them and locked eyes with Rex.

What happened next sent Rex's mind reeling.

The girl gasped; eyes widening. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Rex...?" he was now beside her, completely confused. "It is you! It`s really you!" in the blink of an eye she had ripped the IV out of her arm and jumped out of bed; wrapping her arms around him. "I-I can`t believe it! I was convinced-I thought...!" Rex just stood there not exactly sure what to do. By this time Six had gotten out of his chair and was standing next to, the both equally as shocked, Noah and Dr. Holiday.

He quietly cleared his throat.

"Uhh...I-know you..?" the girl looked up at him and frowned, arms dropping to her sides. Rex's heart broke at the look on her face. A terrible mix of hurt and disappointment.

"You don't remember me?" she asked quietly. Rex was quick to jump in again.

"I've had a couple black outs before. The only thing I've been able to remember is my name." hope twinkled back in the girl's eyes. Rex had begun to feel uncomfortable with everyone watching them but tried to push the feeling aside. "Who...?"

"Rex, it`s Callie!" she hugged him again; obviously not wanting to let go for a while. "Your sister?"

_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Please review! :D (sorry it was a little short! Dx)

_**-RKL22**_

_**:]**_


	3. Sister, Sister!

**_A/N:_** Why. Hello there.

Lol thumbs up for creepy greeting(s)! xD Lol yeahhh I need some sleep.

I'm going freaking insane because I have midterms/exams this week...AND I feel icky. I'm coughing non stop and I'm NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!

But anyways lol.

I typed most of this up the other day before I began helping my mom and sister set up for my Aunt's baby shower.

Yeah. Why did I tell you that? Because I'm completely A.D.D (no honestly I have meds) and I felt like it lol. :]

Alright-enough of my endless, boring ranting!

Thanks to everyone who added this story to their story alert/favorite, added me to their Author alert/favorite, and reviewed. :]

_**Reviewers:**_

**a **-Will do! Thanks for the review. :]

**TiGeRlIlY99** -Lol yes. Yes I did. xD Ug that bugs me so much. :[ I wasn't sure about the name when I randomly thought of it but I was too lazy to change it lol. Glad you like it? :] Thanks for the review!

**anarrislasher101** -Sorry about that! This chapter you'll find, hopefully, to be much longer lol. :] Thanks! And thanks for the review! :D

**Purplefox135** -Eeek! Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :] Lol. Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like it! I will try to continue to please. xD Thanks for the review!

AGAIN-Thanks, guys, a ton!

I always love it when I get a POSITIVE review lol. Please keep reading and please keep reviewing! I will definitely try to not let this story die like my others...:P

**_P.S: Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation/ect. mistakes that I missed during some editing!_**

ENJOY! :]

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Generator Rex. All rights go to Man of Action and who ever the hell else owns it lol. Point is-I don't! The only things I own is my OC, future OC(s), and this idea. I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**"Sister, Sister!"**

_**-Rex's POV-**_

I stood there motionless. My mouth gaping.

My...what...?

I thought I only had a brother! At least...that`s really all that Dr. Rylander mentioned.

Maybe there was a reason he didn`t mention her? Maybe she`s some secret hit man-or, in this case, hit girl?

Ok, that just sounds stupid.

Maybe it just never crossed his mind-it could be as simple as that! He was so overwhelmed with seeing me, and I was so overwhelmed with _meeting him_, that neither of us thought going about the subject of me having another sibling.

Yeah. That has to be it.

No one who could hug this long could possibly be a cold-hearted killer.

Right? Yes right! Jeez, Rex! Get a hold of yourself.

"M-my sister?" I questioned in atonishment to no one in particular. My voice came out quieter than I expected it to.

"Whoa...didn`t see that one comin`." Bobo's sarcasm usually lightened the mood; but this time I really didn`t know what to think.

I want to believe she is who she says she is. I want to hug her back and pretend like I just have something in my eye; I want to ask her about our family; our brother. Where is he? What`s happened to him? Do we have parents? Would they even want to see me again? What do they all look like?

But, something stops me.

I feel like none of this is real-and some of me is worried and angry that she might be lying.

Apparently, after a quick glance at her, it was obvious that Holiday was thinking the same thing.

_**-Normal POV-**_

The room was filled to the brim with an awkward silence.

Earlier, Holiday had taken blood samples from both Rex and Callie; she told Callie she just wanted to make sure that everything was in check, but Rex knew that she was really seeing if the two were acutally related.

If Callie was, in truth, Rex`s sister.

And with every part of his being; Rex really hoped that she was.

Suddenly the sound of Holiday`s heels against the tile came to his ears.

Rex lifted his head as the door was pushed open slightly. Six`s head was all they could see.

"Rex." he motioned for the teen. Rex nodded-slightly caught off guard by the hint of softness in the Agent`s tone-and followed Six to the hallway. Holiday stood there waiting. Rex`s heart skipped a beat.

"So?" His voice sounded desperate.

"Rex..." Holiday began with a frown. Rex frowned also and looked at the floor.

_'So she was lying...'_ he thought. The only other time his heart had felt this broken was back when he had first met Circe.

Deep in thought, Rex wasn`t able to notice the small smile creep it`s way on to the doctor's lips.

"It`s a girl." His eyes widened and his head shot up. Did that mean...?

Her smile grew bigger at Rex`s reaction. "The test results came out positive, Rex. Callie really is your sister."

He felt like jumping up and down, but decided to save that for another day when he actually felt like looking like an idiot.

So, out of no where, he attacked Holiday with a hug. Even the death glare he received from Six couldn`t ruin this day.

XXX

**Later that day-sunset. :]**

Rex lay outside on Providence`s roof; hands behind his head.

He smiled to himself.

He still couldn`t believe that he had a sister. The word felt foreign to his tongue; but there was also something about it that was slightly familiar.

Rex shook his head.

Who cares? Point is: he had family with him now. Actual family. Who can tell him about his past.

_'Who knows,'_ Rex closed his eyes. The smile still remained plastered on his tan face. _'Maybe I`ll have one of those movie moments where my memory suddenly comes rushing back to me in an intense montage.'_

Slowly, his smile faded.

_'But what if everything I`ve forgotten was for the best? For all I know we could`ve been living under a bridge in a card board box. I might not have even had parents. Maybe at first I might`ve...'_ the sound of someone clearing their throat had Rex`s eyes snapping back open. He sat up and looked over his shoulder.

"Thought I`d find you up here." It was Agent Six. He was in his normal green suit and sunglass attire. Rex smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"What`s up, green man?" he joked. Six ignored the nickname and casually walked up.

"Mind if I join?" he asked as soon as he had reached Rex`s side.

Now Rex was a little confused.

What? Did Six suddenly have a change of heart and, for once, want to spend time with the kid? Highly unlikely. At this thought, Rex was becoming suspicious.

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders. Six nodded and flung his legs over the edge. There was a moment of silence as the two males watched the oranges, pinks, reds, and violets dance across the horizon.

"So." Six was first to break. "Big news." Rex nodded. He pressed his lips together.

"Yeah." Relief found its way upon his face. "Big news." Another quiet moment passed until yet again the agent was first to speak up."She`s a lot like you." His comment made Rex look at him.

"...What?"

"She`s a lot like you." The agent repeated. "Stubborn, sarcastic-and apparently both of you agree that 'green man' is a great nick name." Rex rolled his eyes, but couldn`t help but grin.

"Wow, thanks." They paused. Six sighed.

"I`ll inform White tomorrow." His shaded eyes were glued to the horizon. "You know-about what`s happened the past two day. Although I can assure you he might not be so happy about the idea of having a recently rouge EVO living in headquarters." Rex looked up. His eye brows were raised high a Six`s last sentence. Was he serious about suggesting to White that Callie stay?

But before he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted.

"Holiday`s idea."

'I thought it was extremely out of character.' Rex smiled and turned his head back to the sunset.

Another minute of silence.

"Thanks, Six."

XXX

"That`s twenty-four points for Rex! Ohh yeah!" Rex cheered as he destroyed one of the many obstacles being thrown at him. It was his weekly training time with Six. Even Providence`s secret weapon has to train, too, you know.

He spotted another thing coming his way-this time it was a giant rubber whip. As Rex steadied his feet, preparting himself to jump, he spotted a figure in the corner of his eye.

Unfortunately, this distracted him long enough for the whip to pick up speed and smack into his side; throwing him back into the far wall.

As Rex laid there trying to put together what just happened, the sound of rushing footsteps filled his ears.

"Ouch! That`s gonna hurt in the morning..." Rex opened his eyes slightly. There was Six off the side; arms crossed and hovering above him was Callie-whose face had a mix of worry and guilt. Rex opened his eyes further as his sister helped him up.

"Hi." she smiled sheepishly revealing her pearly white teeth. She was wearing the same thing she had worn when she was brought to Providence. Dark colored skinny jeans, a grey shirt that had "ACDC" written in a re font with black, quarter length sleeves; short tan boots with white fluff running along the top then down the sides-she also had black bracelets around her wrists, and around her neck she wore a silver chain hich from it hung a sparkling yellow jewel.

"Hey." Rex smiled back. Callie rubbed her arm.

"Sorry-I didn`t mean to interrupt. They finally let me walk around after being stuck to that stupid bed for the past two days. Ug-some, ranomd nurse pointed me int his direction." Rex`s smile broadened.

"Don`t worry, you`re no interrupting." He turned to his trainer. "Right Six?"

"Of course not." Six's voice was laced with sarcasm. He shook his head slightly. "Actually, right now I should be heading to White`s office for a quick talk." Rex turned to him with a grown, knowing full well what they were going to end up talking about.

Six pretended not to notice and turned on his heel heading for the exit.

"We`ll resume your training another time, Rex." And with that the door automatically closed behind him.

"He seems friendly." Callie mocked with a nervous grin. Rex shrugged.

"You get used to it."

The awkwardness resumed. Until a light bulbe went off in a certain someone`s head.

Rex mischieviously turned to Callie.

"You like motorcycles?"

X

**White Knight`s Office**

"Sister, huh?" the White Knight grunted somewhat to himself. Six nodded.

"Holiday suggests that Callie stay here at headquarters." He quickly added, "For Rex`s sake."

Silence ensued as White thought it over.

"And what? You agree?" He asked. The green suited man looked up to the immense monitor.

"Yes. I do." He continued. "With Callie here, I can already see a change in Rex`s behavior. It`s possible that he`ll be more willing to follow our rules and stop sneaking out ever other night." Six raised an eyebrow at his once upon a time partner. "Unless you enjoy spending your precious time hunting him down only to have him do it all over agian?"

White narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Very well. She can stay. But, and I can assure you Agent, there are conditions."

X

**Petting Zoo**

"_WHOOHOOOO!_"

"_Told ya you`d like it!_" Rex called over his shoulder to the girl currently holdong on to hin for dear life. She narrowed her eyes throught her violet goggles but smirked.

"_I never doubted that for a second!_" she called back. The wind whipped harder against her face as her brother sped up. "How fast are we going?" Callie almost screamed into his ear. She felt him shrug.

"_140...maybe 150!_" Feeling him stiffen all of a sudden, she looked up. Out of nowhere Rex transformed out of "cycle mode" and back to normal. Callie screamed as she began to fall.

"I gotcha!" Rex had whipped around and grabbed hold of her. Callie peeked open an eye to see him looking down at her with a smug grin.

"Sorry about that." He secretly teased. She stuck her tongue out at him as he helped her up. They turned around to see the cause of Rex`s sudden stop.

"Sorry."

Rex shrugged at Six`s emotionless apology.

"No prob. What`s the deal? You seem moodier than usual, Six." the Agent`s eyebrows furrowed at Rex`s remark.

"I just got done talking to White." Rex frowned. His fists clenched.

"And...?" he pushed.

"The girl can say."

"_'The girl'_ has a name..." Callie grumbled. Six crossed his arms. Rex, on the other hand, was smiling ear-to-ear looking like an idiot.

"Yes!" Callie laughed at his reaction but even she was ready to jump up and down.

"But there`s some conditions." Six interjected. Both of the teens faces turned back to frowns. Rex`s eyes were full of different emotions.

"Like...?" he asked. _'This better not be more black mail...'_

Six inwardly sighed.

"I think it`s best if it be just the two of us." Getting Six`s message crustal clear, Callie cleared her throat.

"I`m guessing that`s my cue," she took a step back.

"Doctor Holiday`s up in the research lab," Six pointed to a set of doors next to them. Callie`s eyes followed them up to the very top of the giant white structure. "We`ll be up in a few."

Callie nodded.

"Alright." She waved to Rex before walking off. "See ya.

"Later." Rex watched her until the doors closed after her. He turned to Six; worried as hell to hear what Six was about to tell him.

_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Please review! :D

_**-RKL22**_

_**:]**_


End file.
